


[Podfic of] The Gentleman's Guide to Heat

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy isn’t surprised by the fact that the Kingsman appear to be nearly all alphas.</p><p>Eggsy is an omega, then he’s a Kingsman, and no two heats are alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Gentleman's Guide to Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gentleman's Guide to Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454763) by [azrielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen). 



Title: The Gentleman's Guide to Heat

Fandom: kingsman

pairing: Eggsy/Harry

Author: azrielen

Time: 16:52

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Kingsmen/The%20Gentleman's%20Guide%20to%20Heat.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
